


Chips? Or How About Coffee? Or Chips and Coffee?

by SnogboxCopilot (callmekia)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Really just mentions of Clara, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekia/pseuds/SnogboxCopilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve's musings after asking Clara if she'd like chips... and coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips? Or How About Coffee? Or Chips and Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not experienced in writing Twelve. But this is what happens when I'm up at three a.m. and missing my roleplays. Notebooks get abused.

When he asks Clara if she wants chips, the Doctor isn't entirely sure why. He tries to take it back and instead offers coffee, but his lips don't agree and offer chips again. He can't deny he's slightly disappointed by her request of coffee, but covers it up and agrees. _It's not as if he really wants chips, right?_

 

The banter about paying reminds him entirely too much of her and while he can't control his arm extending, he clenches his hand, knowing he still only longs for her fingers threaded through his own. _He's still curious as to how well their hands would fit after each regeneration._

 

Rose; his brilliant pink and yellow human. She with those whiskey-golden eyes and that fantastic tongue-touched grin. That beautiful girl who had been his sun in what had seemed like his darkest of days. _He's a bit like that again now. Only this time there is no Rose to show him the way._

 

His smile falters as his hearts break just a bit more.

 

He would always need Rose Tyler.


End file.
